Foxy
by Guera Mexicana
Summary: Our three favorite characters find themselves in a very uncomfortable situation.


Title: Foxy

Author: Guera Mexicana

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None, I think this can fit anywhere in the series before the real relationship started.

Summary: Our three favorite characters find themselves in very strange situation.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. This is purely for enjoyment by all.

A/N: This is my first attempt, please bear with me, comments welcome!

Friday, April 16 9:45 pm

Mulder had been feeling lonely for the past few days. It seemed Scully had better things to do than to hang out with him, even during working hours. She kept insisting nothing was wrong, just that she was busy elsewhere. So, tonight Mulder decided to get out and do something by himself. He had been driving around for about half an hour and finally decided on this location. He hadn't been to a place like this in a long time, but figured who would really care? He walked through the doors and saw a large, dimly lit room with a long stage through the center of it surrounded by small tables with little lamps on them. There was a bar to his left with two bar tenders taking orders or chatting with the regulars. For a Friday night it didn't seem too busy, but it was still a little difficult to find a good table that he could sit at that wasn't surrounded by people. A quick observation told him the room was occupied by mostly male patrons and female staff. He found an empty table close to the stage. To his right was another man sitting alone with his back to Mulder. To his left were two men in jeans and t-shirts drinking a couple beers. Mulder was still wearing his suit from work that day. He left his tie in his car, but kept his suit coat on in order to conceal his weapon. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, but he still looked professional. A waitress approached the table on his right and took the man's order before turning to Mulder.

"Light beer, please" was his reply to the woman wearing little to nothing. His eyes followed her for a brief moment before he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Mulder! What are you doing here?" The man to his right had turned around and was looking at him. In the dark room Mulder could see he had a fake mustache and even a toupee. But the voice was unmistakable!

"Skinner?"

"SHH! Someone will hear you!" A.D. Walter Skinner quickly moved from his seat to the one next to Mulder. "I'm undercover" he whispered.

"Sir, you look ridiculous!" Mulder whispered back, withholding a chuckle. "What's the case?"

"You know very well I cannot tell you that, Agent Mulder." He opened his mouth to say something else, but suddenly music blasted through the speakers and the stage lights lit up showcasing the smooth walkway with spotlights on three separate poles and bright, colorful lights danced in circles around the platform.

"You need to leave, NOW!" Skinner tried to push Mulder out of his chair indicating he meant it!

A deep voice came over the speakers interrupting Skinner, "Welcome to Blue Lake Gentleman's Club! Tonight we have a special treat for you! Please welcome our newest lady, a fiery little red-head we like to call 'Foxy'!"

Mulder's had been looking at Skinner whose face had clearly turned bright red. He covered his face with his hands and Mulder figured Skinner was embarrassed by their current setting, but soon discovered the real reason he was uncomfortable was because of what, or rather, who he saw on the stage.

4 Days earlier

"Agent Scully, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I'm sorry we have to meet like this, but I'm afraid I need you for a special case," A.D. Skinner said as he entered her apartment. He had called her just moments before asking if he could come over.

"It's no problem, sir. Would you like me to call Agent Mulder?" She began searching for her cell phone, forgetting where she had set it down.

"No!" Skinner almost shouted to her. "That won't be necessary. In fact, I think it would be best if we keep this from him."

"But, sir, we're partners."

He shifted in is seat, clearly nervous about the situation he was currently in. "Please, hear me out before you object."

Scully sat on the couch curious to know what was going on. "Ok, sir."

"Agent Scully, as I said, there is a special case I would like to assign to you. I need you to go undercover to help us bring in a serial rapist."

At those words Scully felt worried. It wasn't just the way this conversation was headed, but the fact that he asked her to leave Mulder out of this investigation making her more uneasy. But she had agreed to listen to him. Skinner could see her discomfort and slowly continued. "I need you to go undercover as an employee at a gentleman's club. This suspect seems to like to follow his victims home after they get off work. Agent Scully, do you understand what I'm asking of you?" Skinner looked at her with the most assuring and gentle expression he could muster under such circumstances.

Scully took a deep breath. Her mind ran in all directions contemplating the probability of her getting hurt and of her lack of experience in such a place, but mostly of the latter. "Sir…I really don't think I'm the most qualified to handle this. How exactly do you expect me to pull this off? I look nothing like a kind of woman that could work in a place like that." Scully suddenly became very self aware of her physique. She wasn't tall, she had a small figure with just enough curves to get by, and she felt very old.

"Agent Scully, I am fully confident that you are the right woman for the job."

Reluctantly, she agreed to take the case. "Ok, sir, what are the details?"

"So far, the suspect has only attacked his victims on Friday nights in a specific area in DC. He's had three such victims for the last three weeks in three separate locations. We're counting on him to strike again this Friday. We've arranged for you to get a job at an establishment, but you have to…well,…audition."

"Excuse me?" Scully apparently didn't fully understand the extent of her undercover role.

"Agent Scully, you'll need to audition for your job. We've also arranged…"

"What job, sir?" She was very afraid to hear the answer.

This time, it was Skinner who needed to take a deep breath. "You'll be working as a dancer."

At that moment Scully shot out of her seat and began pacing the room rambling barely incoherent things like "this is crazy…not a good dancer…can't do this…breath…sit…no way…!"

"Scully," he interrupted, "trust me, you'll do fine. We need you on this. You understand why we also need Agent Mulder to stay out of it, right?" He had his own suspicions about the two of them, but defended their relationship, whatever it was, every time anyone brought it up.

The thought of Mulder seeing her in that particular aspect mortified her. It wouldn't be that hard to keep this from him because she would never want him to see her like that. It was a long time ago that she finally admitted to herself her feelings for him, but it was only recently that she noticed he reciprocated them as well.

"I think it's time I leave. Agent, you'll be starting training tomorrow morning at 6:30 at this location. He handed her a piece of paper with an address and another paper with more detailed instructions.

Friday, April 16 9:15pm

_I can't do this_, she said to herself. _This is totally crazy! Who would believe I could pull this off!_ It never occurred to her that she was more nervous about her new "job" than she was about the danger she was putting herself in. Tuesday at 6:30 she began training with an agent who had previously worked at a club like this. She taught her how to bend and curve her body in ways that shouldn't be allowed in human nature. She also learned how to "work the pole" and by having an extra evening lesson every day she became pretty good, for an amateur. This morning was her "audition". Skinner called her before she left to give her what could only be described as a pep talk. He said to relax, become someone else, do anything you need to do to nail it! She was taken aback by his choice of words, but soon forgot them. And now, here she was sitting in the back of this club trying to talk herself into going out on that stage. She had 45 minutes until it was her time. They allowed her to choose her own music, and costume, if you want to call it that, and that had helped. The other girls also helped her with her hair and makeup. _The boys like it when you have loose hair,_ they told her. _They like it when you can whip and flip it around._ When the manager asked for her stage name the only thing that came to her was Foxy. They thought it appropriate with the color of her hair. She thought of it because of Mulder. Maybe when this is over she would tell him about it, then again, maybe not. So, when she came in that night she chose a headband with little red ears on the top, a shiny halter and a red g-string that she attached a red tail to. Luckily, DC had strict rules for these kinds of places and she had to be covered in the necessary places.

"You're on in five," came the voice of one of the other girls.

_Ok, Dana, you can do this. It's just for one night, you're trying to catch a bad guy. No one will know you've done this!_ She continued to convince herself everything would be alright as she walked to the stage entrance and then she heard her introduction and the music changed. What was left of her professionalism clicked in and she started her routine, swinging and swaying around one of the poles. She switched her focus from one side of the stage to another, trying to keep a balance for all the patrons in the room. Half way through her routine, she thought she spotted a familiar face, but since she had been moving so quickly she brushed it off as a mind trick. Then she spun around again to slide up and down the pole and leaned her head back to where it would almost touch the floor and saw him again! She used every ounce of energy she had left to prevent herself from falling over. There was Mulder sitting there with his mouth and his eyes as wide open as possible and next to him was distinctly her superior! A cat call came from somewhere in the back that shifted her attention back to her present position and she hurriedly moved to another pole. _Oh no! What were they doing here?_ The music ended and she rushed offstage. She could hear the crowd out front whistling and screaming for "Foxy" to come back! She blushed at this as she reached for her robe and proceeded to die of embarrassment.

Mulder sat there completely thunderstruck at the sight of his partner doing those amazing things to that pole! He was startled out of his stupor by Skinner shaking his shoulder demanding he leave the premises. As if he were a zombie, Mulder stood up and walked outside, got into his car and drove home.

Skinner made a stealthy motion to the other undercover agents in the room that this was not their guy and to wait a little longer. He had told Scully there wouldn't be anyone there, but he only said that to calm her nerves. She probably thought the same thing anyway, she was a smart woman. Then, over in a dark corner, Skinner saw a man stand up, drop some money on the table, and quietly leave the building. Through his earpiece he was told the man had gotten into his car, but wasn't leaving yet. After about 10 more minutes they saw Scully's car leave, and the man followed her. He made the signal to the others to jump to action. They were to stay out of sight until they got to the "house."

Scully didn't know how long she sat there, but finally remembered her duty for the night. She got dressed, went to the back of the building where the employees park, got in her undercover car and drove to her undercover house. She noticed the car following her and called Skinner.

11:00pm

"Agent Mulder, did I wake you?" Skinner knew the first thing he should do was to call his best agent and tell him the good news.

"Uhh, no sir, I'm awake." Mulder had driven himself home, but he couldn't remember doing it. The last thing he could remember was his partner up on that stage. Scully? Really? It didn't make any sense to him. He had no idea she could do those things. His mind hadn't made it past those thoughts by the time his boss called him.

"Agent Mulder, I thought I should inform you that our operation went without a hitch and we caught the guy we were looking for."

He didn't understand. At all. Skinner hadn't told him anything about the case he was on and Mulder hadn't put the pieces together. "Sir, what are you talking about?"

"Mulder, I suggest you call Agent Scully." With that Skinner hung up the phone and smiled.

"Scully." Her usual way of answering the phone took over her thoughts of the night's events. She didn't expect anyone to call her, let alone her partner. The man she had just danced in front of causing her whole world to slam to a halt.

"Uhm, hi. Skinner just called me. Are you ok?" Mulder didn't really know what to say to her. He didn't know what she had to do with any of it.

She bit her lip trying to hide the smile that forced itself onto her face, but to no avail. "I'm fine, Mulder. Are you ok?"

"I…I don't know," he stuttered. He swallowed hard trying to gain some composure for this conversation. "Would you care to explain what I just saw?"

"Mulder, can I come over?" _Did I just say that?_ She thought to herself. _Please say no, please say no!_

"Sure!" The replay spilled out of his lips before he could stop it.

It didn't take her long to drive to his apartment, but she sat in her car for a while digging up the courage to face him again. _Why, why, why did I just do this?_ She thought back to her escapade just a few hours ago and blushed at the thought of him seeing her dancing. It made her body tingle like she was in school again and found out some boy had a crush on her. _Ok, this is something I can do, _she thought. Then, she got out of her car.

They had been sitting on his couch while she explained the case to him. He wore the same expression on his face as he had the first time he saw her dancing. He didn't realize it made him look really stupid. Scully laughed at him.

"What was that for?" he asked her once he came back to reality.

"You look really stupid right now," she continued to laugh.

The atmosphere in the room shifted just then. "I should go," Scully said. She stood up and turned toward the door.

"Wait," he called. Mulder stood up and walked to her. With a serious look he took her hand in his and said, "I think you were wonderful tonight."

"Thank you," she said, blushing. She started to leave, but Mulder held onto her hand.

"Scully," he whispered the name he'd said a thousand times before, but this time was different. This time, he looked deep into her eyes, searching for permission to do something he'd wanted to do for as long as he'd known her. He couldn't wait another moment. _There wouldn't be another chance like this_, he thought. He leaned down closer to her, waiting for her to back off and tell him they shouldn't do this, but she didn't. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. For a first kiss it was perfect. It wasn't full of heat and passion, but rather a chase kiss to say "there's something here we both want". It may have been a brief kiss, but to the both of them it felt like time stood still. They both opened their eyes slowly and just looked at each other. As if on cue, they both smiled, said good night, and she walked out the door.


End file.
